As an electric power steering apparatus, there is known a mechatronically-integrated electric power steering apparatus. A control unit is mounted on a reduction gearbox, so that the control unit drive-controls an electric motor based upon information on a steering torque detected by a torque sensor and a steering assist force generated at the electric motor is transmitted via a worm reduction mechanism to a steering system.
For example, according to the mechatronically-integrated electric power steering apparatus described in Patent Document 1, a unit mounting surface is provided at the outer circumference of the reduction gearbox, the control unit having a control substrate incorporated therein is mounted on the unit mounting surface, and multiple sensor terminals connected to the torque sensor arranged in the reduction gearbox are made to protrude from the unit mounting surface. Then, multiple sensor terminals that protrude from the unit mounting surface are inserted into multiple through holes arranged on the control substrate of the control unit mounted on the unit mounting surface. The control substrate and multiple sensor terminals are directly soldered together to establish electrical connection.